Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE! Star Clusters 2
Star Clusters 2: The Raging Gaia Spirits! The Duel Between Ryou and Yufa This chapter is the first duel in the series. It follows the duel between Ryou Hideki and Yufa Goyami. Yufa is dueling to get everyone's cards back, and Ryou is dueling to take Yufa's ace monster: Elite Starlegion Swordmaster. The entire duel is compacted into this single chapter, to make up for the previous one being so short. The Beginning of the Duel In the beginning of the duel, Shirumi and Tsuyoi show a clear disbelief in Yufa's talents, claiming that Ryou is far too good to ever be beaten by Yufa, to which Yufa replies he is determined to prove them wrong. Yufa then proceeds to activate "Meteor Rain", gaining a Nebula Counter, and uses it to discard "Starlegion Soldier Apprentice" and inflict 600 damage onto Ryou, and uses this to prove that he can defeat Ryou. Ryou declares that Yufa should not assume he has won, just because he inflicted some meek amounts of damage. Yufa then proceeds to Special Summon "Starlegion Lasersmith" from his hand, by sending the face-up Meteor Rain on his field to the GY. With "Starlegion Lasersmith's" effect, he Special Summons "Starlegion Soldier Apprentice" from his GY, and with its effect he gains 2 Nebula Counters. He ends his turn at that point. Ryou's Counterattack Ryou stands and states he is determined to make Yufa suffer for the quick damage he inflicted, and draws his card. Ryou activates "Gaia Spirit Takedown", and as he controls no monsters while his LP is lower than Yufa's he can, once per turn, either Special Summon 1 "Gaia Spirit" monster from his GY, or make his Nebula Counters equal to Yufa. It also enables him to gain a Nebula Counter. He makes is Nebula Counters 3, like Yufa's. When Ryou controls a monster while Yufa doesn't, he can Special Summon "Gaia Spirit Raidkah", and since he was Summoned that way, he can inflict 500 damage to Yufa. He then tributes "Gaia Spirit Raidkah", and removes all 3 of his Nebula Counters, to Constellation Summon "Chibi Gaia Spirit - Oram". Continuation of the Duel & Finale As the duel continues, both players strive back and forth, both eventually summoning their ace monsters: Ryou's being "Gaia Spirit ABSOLUTE - Ragna", and Yufa's being "Elite Starlegion Swordmaster". Eventually Yufa wins, by summoning Elite Starlegion Swordmaster, and attacking Gaia Spirit ABSOLUTE - Ragna using its boosted attack, via its effect targeting "Starlegion Commander", then using its other effect to attack Chibi Gaia Spirit - Oram, thus he wins the duel. Yufa then reclaims the cards as promised by Ryou, and Ryou tells himself he will duel Yufa again, thereby declaring him his rival. Featured Duel: Yufa Goyami vs. Ryou Hideki Turn 1: Yufa: Yufa activates "Meteor Rain" (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 0 -> 1), and subsequently activates its effect, discarding "Starlegion Soldier Apprentice" to inflict 600 damage to Ryou (Ryou's LP: 4000 -> 3400). He then sends Meteor Rain on his field to the GY, to Special Summon "Starlegion Lasersmith" (1700/100), and activates its effect, to Special Summon "Starlegion Soldier Apprentice", which he just discarded, from his GY (1000/800). He then activates its effect: Since it was Special Summoned, Yufa gains 2 Nebula Counters (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 1 -> 3). Yufa ends his turn. Turn 2: Ryou: Ryou draws and activates the spell card "Gaia Spirit Takedown" (Ryou's Nebula Counters: 0 -> 1), and activates its effect: Since his LP is lower than his opponent's whilst he controls no monsters and his opponent does, he can either Special Summon 1 "Gaia Spirit" monster from his GY once per turn, or make his Nebula Counters equal to his opponent's. He selects the second option (Ryou's Nebula Counters: 1 -> 3). Since he controls no monsters whilst Yufa does, he Special Summons "Gaia Spirit Raidkah" (1500/800) from his hand. Since it was summoned this way, 500 damage is inflicted to Yufa (Yufa's LP: 4000 -> 3500). Ryou tributes Raidkah, and removes all 3 Nebula Counters (Ryou's Nebula Counters: 3 -> 0), to Constellation Summon "Chibi Gaia Spirit - Oram" (1900/800). The effect of "Gaia Spirit Raidkah" activates: Since it was tributed for a Constellation Summon, Ryou gains a Nebula Counter (Ryou's Nebula Counters: 0 > 1). He attacks Starlegion Lasersmith (Yufa's LP: 3500 -> 3300), and activates Oram's effect; when it destroys a monster by battle, Ryou gains 1 Nebula Counter (Ryou's Nebula Counters: 1 -> 2), and subsequently activates its second effect: When any other of its effects resolve, 500 damage is inflicted onto the opponent (Yufa's LP: 3300 -> 2800). Ryou sets two cards and ends his turn. Turn 3: Yufa: Yufa draws. He uses the effect of Starlegion Soldier Apprentice, to Special Summon Starlegion Lasersmith from his GY. He then tributes both his monsters, to tribute summon "Starlegion Commander" (2400/2000). Yufa attacks, and activates the effect of Starlegion Commander, allowing it to gain 400 ATK & DEF when it declares an attack, until the end of the battle phase. (Commander's ATK: 2400 -> 2800), (Commander's DEF: 2000 -> 2400). Ryou activates his trap card "Gaia Shield", which allows Ryou to gain 2 Nebula Counters (Ryou's Nebula Counters: 2 -> 4), and halves the damage he'd take from the battle, and causes Yufa to take the same amount of damage he'd taken (Yufa's LP: 2800 -> 2350), (Ryou's LP: 3400 -> 2950). Ryou also gains a counter when Oram is sent to the GY, and since that effect resolved, Yufa takes 500 more damage (Yufa's LP: 2350 -> 1850), (Ryou's Nebula Counters: 4 -> 5). Yufa would gain 2 Nebula Counters as he sent a Constellation Monster to the GY, but Ryou activates his trap card "Nebula Drain", and since Yufa gained 2 or more Nebula Counters, he's able to take the counters for himself, (Ryou's Nebula Counters: 5 -> 7), Yufa sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 4: Ryou: Ryou draws. He normal summons "Gaia Spirit Haidka" (1700/800), and uses its effect: Since he only controls Gaia Spirit monsters, he is able to Special Summon a Constellation monster from his GY. He selects Oram. He then tributes Haidka, and offers up six of his Nebula Counters to Constellation Summon "Gaia Spirit ABSOLUTE - Ragna" (2800/800). (Ryou's Nebula Counters: 7 -> 1). He then attacks Starlegion Commander (Yufa's LP: 1850 -> 1450). He then attacks directly with Oram, but Yufa activates "Starlegion Forcefield", allowing Yufa to gain 1 Nebula Counter (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 3 -> 4). It also allows Yufa to Special Summon Starlegion Lasersmith from his GY, and Oram destroys it. Oram's effect activates, allowing Ryou to gain 1 Nebula Counter, thus inflicting 500 damage to Yufa, but Starlegion Forcefield halves all the effect damage its controller recieves for the duration of the turn it was activated. (Ryou's Nebula Counters: 1 -> 2), (Yufa's LP: 1450 -> 1200). Forcefield's other effect activates, inflicting damage to Ryou equal to the amount Yufa took (Ryou's LP: 2950 -> 2700). Ryou ends his turn. Turn 5: Yufa: Yufa draws. He normal summons "Starlegion Core" (0/0). He tributes it, and offers up all his Nebula Counters, to Constellation Summon "Elite Starlegion Swordmaster" (2500/2000). Ryou activates Ragna's effect: Since a player Constellation Summoned, they recieve 500 damage. Since that effect resolved, its other effect inflicts 500 more damage to Yufa (Yufa's LP: 1200 -> 700 -> 200). Since it was tributed for a Constellation Summon, Starlegion Core decreases the ATK of Ragna by 1000 (Ragna's ATK: 2800 -> 1800). Swordmaster's effect then activates, increasing its ATK by half the ATK of 1 Starlegion monster in his GY; Commander (Swordmaster's ATK: 2500 -> 3700). Yufa attacks and destroys "Gaia Spirit ABSOLUTE - Ragna" with "Elite Starlegion Swordmaster" (Ryou's LP: 2700 -> 800). Since he sent a Constellation monster to the GY, Yufa gains 2 Nebula Counters (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 0 -> 2), and subsequently removes them to activate Swordmaster's effect, enabling him to attack twice per battle phase this turn. Yufa attacks and destroys Oram (Ryou's LP: 800 -> 0). Cards and Appearances The following cards appeared in this chapter (cards in italics debuted here): ''Will add Ryou's deck once I have added all his cards that appeared in this chapter to the wiki. Category:Chapters